onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
King Arthur
King Arthur is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by guest star Liam Garrigan and co-star Webb Baker Hayes. King Arthur is based on the character of the same name from the Arthurian Legend. History In Camelot, Arthur travels with Lancelot and Percival to find the Excalibur in the stone after Merlin prophesies that Arthur is fated to become the realm's ruler by pulling out the sword. When Sir Kay beats them there, Arthur cautions him to not give into darkness since the sword doesn't belong to him. Having little belief in the prophecy, Sir Kay tries his hand at taking the sword out, only to be turned into ash by the sword's power. As Lancelot and Percival look on, Arthur succeeds in pulling out the sword, but strangely, the blade's tip is missing. Arthur momentarily panics over this, but he then decides to keep it a secret from the kingdom's people, and that all they need to know is he is now their king. After returning to Camelot, Arthur proves himself king to the entire village by partially unsheathing the sword. He is then greeted by Guinevere's loving embrace. In clandestine, he tells her that the sword is missing its blade tip and that he needs to make it whole again. Arthur bestows the Round Table's Siege Perilous seat, which is only fit for a knight with the purest heart, to Lancelot, who is his most trusted friend. At some point, Arthur learns the missing part of the Excalibur is the Dark One's dagger, and he seeks to find it so Excalibur can be made whole again. Five years into his reign, Arthur becomes so consumed in his quest that he is not swayed by Guinevere's attempts at cajoling him into dancing with her for her birthday. He finally accepts and asks her to wait for a while, but then continues to research. In the meanwhile, Guinevere realizes that it wasn't Arthur who prepared her birthday celebration, but Lancelot. Suddenly, Arthur bursts out into the village in delight, telling Guinevere that he has discovered the location of the dagger and that it is a day's ride from there. Lancelot decides to go, when Arthur insists that he stay and protect the queen, while he himself can go on the journey. When Arthur leaves, Guinevere uses a magic gauntlet that points to Arthur's greatest weakness, which, at that moment was the dagger. She realizes that Arthur is misled and leaves to find the dagger herself, only to be accompanied by Lancelot. Having returned empty-handed, Arthur sees Guinevere and Lancelot bid a romantic farewell and confronts her. She tells him that they found the dagger, but didn't bring it. He is surprised and demands to know where the dagger is, when Guinevere comes clean and shows him a vial of enchanted sand that can fix anything. He sees through her hopes of making Excalibur whole again and tricking him into believing it, and becomes angry. She tells him that she only wanted to in order to get his love again, but then realizes the she desired something else. He assures her that she will be his, only if she tells him the location of the vault. Instead, she tells him that he has to make a choice, or he will be left with a broken marriage and kingdom. He asks her what would happen if he cannot surrender the quest, to which she says that she'd follow her heart. Believing her to go back to Lancelot, to which Guinevere refuses, he becomes paranoid. Intending to finish his quest and keep Guinevere by his side, he uses the sand on her. Blinded by magic, she decides to support him to his delight. Later, he disperses some more sand from Merlin's tower, which magically rebuilds the castle of Camelot. Knowing that Lancelot had fallen for Guinevere, Arthur banishes him out of Camelot, with the Siege Perilous seat becoming vacant from then again. From this experience, Arthur comes to realize not only Lancelot was at fault for what transpired between the three of them, and he eventually changes his ways for Guinevere's sake. }} Arriving at the castle, King Arthur introduces his guests to his Queen, Guinevere, and then announces there will be a ball held in their honor. He later shows them a tree in the courtyard which Merlin is trapped in and learns from David that they are desperate to find Merlin in order to defeat the Dark One. When Arthur asks who is the prophesied savior, Emma prepares to speak up, but Regina claims the title in her place, not wanting Emma's cover to be blown. During the ball, Arthur and Guinevere are present during the festivities. Things take a tragic turn when Percival attacks Regina, but Robin intervenes, getting injured in the process. Before Percival can give Robin a final fatal blow, David saves Robin by killing Percival. In the aftermath, Regina outs herself as the former Evil Queen that once massacred Percival's village, which is why he wanted her dead. Arthur believes in second chances though, and takes Regina's feat in healing Robin's wound as a sign that she truly is the savior, not knowing it was actually Emma who used her Dark One powers to heal Robin. Later that night, Arthur is sitting at the Round Table with Percival's shield when Guinevere comes to talk to him about their guests. She fears trouble on the horizon because of them since they know what will happen because of Merlin's prophecy, but they don't know how. Arthur insists they will have to see it through since the newcomers want to destroy the Dark One, and while it'll be difficult to do, it's the only way to obtain the Dark One's dagger and finally unite Excalibur with it. He reasons that if Excalibur is not made whole, they'll lose the kingdom they worked so hard to build. As a show of acceptance of what they must do, Guinevere places her hand over Excalibur, while Arthur puts his hand over hers. As Regina researches for magical remedies to free Merlin, Arthur comes to check up on her. Getting inspiration from Mary Margaret, Regina realizes they need a toadstool, the crimson crown, which can communicate with someone through any magical barrier, namely Merlin. Arthur believes it is in the Brocéliande, the Forest of Eternal Night, but the item may only be a myth. David insists on going, so Arthur agrees to accompany him, after they get weapons at the Round Table room. There, Arthur tells him about the seats of the Round Table, which are of equal status among himself and the other knights except for the Siege Perilous, a seat he once bestowed to the knight with the purest heart, Lancelot, until he was betrayed by him. When David reveals Lancelot died, Arthur is saddened by the news, lamenting that Lancelot was a good knight despite his fall into temptation. Arthur's squire, Grif, brings them a relic chest, and from it, Arthur takes a torch called the unquenchable flame to help guide him and David through the forest. On the way there, the men find common ground, with both of them having been born commoners and risen above their ranks. Within the forest, they spot the toadstool on mossy land, but someone must cross a water logged bridge to get to it. As Arthur watches nervously, David makes the journey and pockets the toadstool, but on the way back, he is attacked by reanimated dead knights. Upon seeing one force David underwater, Arthur pulls him to safety. Without the latter's notice, Arthur steals the toadstool, which David later believes was lost during the underwater struggle. With the quest being a failure, Arthur and David discuss the irony of their claims to fame; Arthur's being the prophesied king, and David's being his princess' rescuer, although both desire to be known for more than just that. They agree that it's through loss that there is strength to be brave and heroic. That night, Arthur makes David a knight of the Round Table and gifts him the Siege Perilous seat. Later, Arthur reveals to Guinevere that he stole the toadstool, in order to protect the kingdom. }} Growing distrustful of the Storybrooke folk, particularly after their admission that Emma is the Dark One, Arthur makes secret plans to make the town the new Camelot for his people, while he continues to gain David's trust. As part of the setup, Arthur tells his squire, Grif, to later steal a relic chest. Arthur lies to David about someone taking a magic bean that he and his people need for returning home. They examine the chest that had the bean, in which David asks Grif for any theories about who did it. Without David's notice, Arthur shoots Grif a knowing look, to which the squire talks about the Dark One possibly being culpable. David admits Emma recently stole a dwarf pick ax, though Arthur recalls him saying the Dark One doesn't need weapons, and he then points out the chest has scratch marks on it. At the pawnshop, they question Belle about anyone pawning a magic bean, but she knows of no such person. To improvise, David takes a chalice that has no magic, but he announces to the Camelot group that they must drink from it so the the magic bean thief can be found. Soon after, Grif flees on horseback, leading Arthur and David to follow him in a truck. At one point, Arthur must assume control of the wheel, as David maneuvers to the back of the truck to grab a wooden beam. On David's insistence, Arthur drives around in a circle, in order to corner Grif, who David knocks off the horse with the beam. Afterwards, Grif "confesses" to stealing the chest, under the pretense of being fed up with how Arthur was treating him, but he doesn't recall there ever being a bean. David privately asks Arthur if he believes Grif is lying, but the latter denies it. David promises to help him find another way home, and then prepares to lock up Grif in a cell, when he and Arthur discover a toadstool that came over from Camelot during the curse. Later, Arthur visits Grif in his cell and convinces him to ingest a fatal viper poison, for Camelot's sake, so the Storybrooke townspeople will never learn the truth. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Arthur" is of unknown origin. It could be derived from the Celtic name elements artos meaning "bear", combined with viros, meaning "man", or rigos, meaning "king". It could also be related to the obscure Roman family name Artorius.http://www.behindthename.com/name/arthur |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as "a good and just ruler who, beneath the surface, is a master manipulator who can carry a grudge to the grave, and maybe beyond. He harbors an eternal burning love for Guinevere that can lean toward being a bit... controlling. For this role, Once aims to cast a gent in his mid-30s to early 40s, and again a British accent is mandatory".http://tvline.com/2015/06/09/once-upon-a-time-season-5-cast-merlin-arthur-guinevere/ |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *King Arthur's coat of armsFile:501ItsOtherHalf.png is a sea-wyvern, a legendary creature with a dragon's head and wings; a reptilian body; two legs; and a fish tail. It is the sea-dwelling variant of the creature known as a wyvern. Appearances References nl:Koning Arthur it:Artù Category:Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters